This application is based upon and claims the benefit of priority from the prior Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-295230, filed Sep. 27, 2000, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stacked circuit device and method for evaluating an integrated circuit substrate using the stacked circuit device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A high-speed high integration density LSI, for example, an ASIC, presents a serious signal-delay problem resulting from an increase in chip area. For this reason, a circuit, such as a repeater, for controlling a signal delay and timing shift is provided in a chip. However, since the repeater includes active elements, such as transistors, a problem arises from an increase in chip area and a greater signal delay.
In the case where evaluation is made for the waveform and timing of a high-speed signal in the high-speed high integration density LSI, it is not easy to make lossless and accurate evaluation by setting an impedance matching between the LSI and an analyzer for evaluation because, in general, the high-speed high integration density LSI has a large number of terminals arranged in narrow pitches.
As described above, in the case where the high-speed high integration density semiconductor integrated circuit chip (LSI chip) incorporates a circuit, such as a repeater, therein, the chip area increases, and a burden on the LSI chip increases. In the case where the high-speed high integration density semiconductor integrated circuit substrate (LSI substrate) is evaluated, it has been difficult to make lossless and accurate evaluation.
In a first aspect of the present invention, a stacked circuit device comprises a base substrate having a terminal; an interposer arranged on the base substrate and formed of a semiconductor substrate, the interposer having a first terminal connected to the terminal of the base substrate, a second terminal, and a circuit coupled to the second terminal and including an active element; and an integrated circuit chip arranged on the interposer and having a terminal connected to the second terminal.
In a second aspect of the present invention, a stacked circuit device comprises a base substrate having a terminal; and an interposer arranged on the base substrate and formed of a semiconductor substrate, the interposer having a first terminal connected to the terminal of the base substrate, a second terminal connectable to a terminal of an integrated circuit substrate as an object to be evaluated, and a circuit usable for evaluation of the integrated circuit substrate and coupled to the second terminal and including an active element.
In a third aspect of the present invention, an interposer usable for a connection between a terminal of a base substrate and a terminal of an integrated circuit chip or an integrated circuit substrate and formed of a semiconductor substrate, the interposer comprises a first terminal connectable to the terminal of the base substrate; a second terminal connectable to the terminal of the integrated circuit chip or the integrated circuit substrate; and a circuit coupled to the second terminal and including an active element.